Generally, automatically guided vehicles (AGV) are used in large warehouses, factories, and/or shipyards in order to move or transport loads along predetermined paths. Since the AGVs transport loads along a predetermined path, each AGV does not require an operator to control or drive the AGV. Instead, AGVs generally transport the loads along the predetermined paths based upon a series of commands or signals received from a system controller. One exemplary AGV method and apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,638, entitled “AGV POSITION AND HEADING CONTROLLER,” the entire disclosure being hereby incorporated herein by reference. Typically, the AGVs are powered by a battery on-board the AGV to travel along the predetermined paths, and are not electrically connected to a system power source during normal AGV operation.
The batteries generally used on the AGVs are recharged based upon the electrochemical composition of the battery. Thus, if a battery manufacturer instructs or recommends that the battery only be charged to a specific state of charge and to periodically fully charge and equalize the battery, the AGV system must be equipped to recharge the batteries as such. In one exemplary scenario, such as in an opportunity charge system, the AGV will be commanded or programmed to proceed to a charging station if the AGV does not have to perform a command received by a system controller. Typically, the system controller of the AGV system monitors each of the AGVs, such that the system controller wirelessly receives data as to the operating conditions as each AGV to determine when the AGV battery should be recharged. Thus, each AGV typically includes circuitry and a transceiver for communicating the operating conditions of the AGV and other instructions between the system controller and the AGV, so that the system controller can determine when each AGV battery is to be charged based upon data received from other AGVs of the AGV system.
In another exemplary system, such as a battery exchange system, a maintenance schedule can be utilized by an operator of the AGV system as to when the battery of the AGV should be physically removed in order for the battery to undergo a full recharging and/or equalization. Typically, the AGV battery is removed and replaced with another battery, so that the AGV battery can be fully recharged and equalized by another AGV system component. Due to the expense of the AGV battery, in addition to an expense of the labor to remove and replace the battery, it can be important to follow the battery manufactures maintenance schedule to maximize the life of the battery. Thus, in a battery exchange system, and possibly an opportunity charge system, the number of batteries typically needed is two or three times the number of AGVs in the system, such that there is a great expense for the additional batteries and the labor for removing and replacing the batteries.